Problem: Simplify the expression. $-4k(4k-7)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-4k}$ $ = ({-4k} \times 4k) + ({-4k} \times -7)$ $ = (-16k^{2}) + (28k)$ $ = -16k^{2} + 28k$